Trap in the Christmas Love
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Mereka berdua terjebak, tenggelam dalam masa lalu, kedinginan, tetapi setidaknya perasaan itu tersampaikan. / MERRY CHRISTMAS / RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad

**KaiSaki Fanfic :** Trap in the Christmas Love © Maritha El Sephira

**Pair : **Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** OneShot – OOC – Typo (maybe)

**Summary :** Mereka berdua terjebak, tenggelam dalam masa lalu, kedinginan, tetapi setidaknya perasaan itu tersampaikan. / MERRY CHRISTMAS / RnR?

**— ****HAPPY READING —**

* * *

><p>"Aku ada ide!" Seorang pria tersenyum lebar, menatap orang-orang di depannya. Mereka semua memang sedang berkumpul, berhubung sekolah mereka libur. Pria berambut hijau yang berteriak tadi tidak lain adalah manajer <em>Card<em> _Capital,_ Shin Nitta. Dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan natal di villa?" ujarnya.

"Wah! Ide bagus!" Kamui berseru. Sedari tadi, dia memang mengeluh tentang betapa membosankannya berada di rumah. Ditambah, kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota. "Aku ikut!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Sepertinya bukan ide buruk," Aichi tersenyum menanggapi ide sang manajer. "Bukan begitu, Emi?" tanyanya pada sang adik.

"Iya, Aichi. Aku yakin ibu pasti setuju," Emi menganggukkan kepalanya.

_"Yosh!_ Pasti menyenangkan!" Miwa mengepalkan tangannya, bersemangat. "Kau harus ikut, Kai," dia berkata pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tak berminat," Kai menjawab dingin.

"Ayolah, Kai! Jangan membosankan seperti itu. Lagipula, ini natal!" ujar Miwa meyakinkan.

Kai menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Misaki yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku. Pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekati meja kasir. "Kau ikut?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

Misaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih berminat untuk tidak ikut, tapi Shin pasti akan memaksaku ikut."

Kai mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar jawaban Misaki. "Sepertinya, aku akan ikut," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Kai?" Miwa tersenyum mengejek. "Apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Kai menyilangkan kedua tangan. Sahabatnya ini kadang membuatnya kesal. "Diamlah, Miwa," ujarnya dingin.

**-oOo-**

"Kita sampai!" Shin mengumumkan.

"Akhirnya!" Kamui segera bangkit dari kursi dan hendak melangkah keluar dari bis. Saat dia hendak membuka pintu, seseorang telah lebih dahulu membukanya.

"Aku yang pertama turun dari bis!" orang itu berteriak kegirangan sambil melompat turun. "Semuanya, sambutlah Si Hebat Morikawa!" dia kembali berteriak.

Kamui memandang Morikawa kesal. "Oi, diamlah, Make-mi! Kau..." Kata-kata Kamui terhenti. Pandangan anak laki-laki itu kini tertuju pada Emi yang baru saja turun dari bis. Seketika saja, rasa amarahnya hilang, berganti dengan rasa gembira.

"Baiklah, saatnya kalian membawa tas masing-masing dan masuk ke dalam kamar," Shin berucap.

"Ayo kita mengelilingi villa!"

"Aku setuju!"

Shin terdiam di tempat. Tak ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Pria itu memandang bertumpuk-tumpuk tas yang menunggu untuk dibawa. "Tidak lagi," dia berkata.

Shin pun menjadi orang yang dengan susah payah membawa semua tas itu ke dalam villa.

**-oOo-**

"Hei," Shin menyapa mereka semua. Dia terlihat berantakan dan kelelahan. "Aku telah meletakkan tas-tas kalian," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, manajer. Kau yang terbaik!" Kamui tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama," Shin tersenyum lemas.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Reiji bertanya.

"Aku bosan, yo," Eiji ikut berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghias pohon natal?"

"Ide bagus, manajer!" Aichi menyetujui ide tersebut.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan," Miwa berucap, "aku ikut!"

Morikawa terkikik. "Kalian tidak akan dapat menghias pohon natal tanpa ahlinya," dia berujar. "Si Hebat Morikawa akan membantu kalian!" Dia tertawa, bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kau terlihat bodoh," Izaki memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

Shin tersenyum melihat idenya diterima dengan baik. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada Misaki dan Kai yang sedari tadi tetap diam. Sang gadis lavender sedang sibuk membaca buku, sedangkan sang pemuda tengah memeriksa kartu-kartu di dalam _deck_-nya.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Kami akan menghias pohon natal. Kalian harus ikut," Shin berkata. Kedua manusia itu hanya menatap Shin sekilas, kemudian kembali sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Shin menghela nafas pasrah. Memang begitulah sifat mereka. "Kalau kalian tidak membantu, Santa akan memasukkan kalian ke daftar anak nakal," Shin mencoba memancing mereka.

"Ayolah, Shin. Kami bukan anak kecil," Misaki merespon ucapan pamannya. Walau begitu, tatapannya masih tertuju kepada buku di hadapannya. Shin tertawa kaku mendengarnya.

"Manajer! Ini pohonnya!"

Shin segera berbalik untuk mulai menghias pohon. "Silakan bergabung jika ingin ikut menghias pohon. Walau kalian tidak mau, aku akan tetap memberi kalian tugas," ucapnya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Kai dan Misaki.

Suasana pun hening. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Akhirnya, sebuah suara memecah keheningan. "Kai, kau tak bergabung?" Misaki bertanya. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan itu sedikit bodoh. Sulit dibayangkan bila seorang Toshiki Kai bergabung menghias pohon natal beramai-ramai seperti itu.

"Tidak berminat," Kai menjawab dingin.

Misaki mengangguk pelan. Bukunya sudah selesai ia baca dan kini tergeletak di atas meja.

Terdengar suara ribut yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Mereka semua pasti sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal. Sementara itu, Kai dan Misaki masih tetap berada di tempat yang sama. Mereka berdua tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dan menghias pohon natal.

Sedari tadi, yang Misaki lakukan, adalah menatap pemandangan di luar. Gadis itu bingung harus mengisi waktu dengan apa. Tiba-tiba, matanya membulat. Benda-benda putih jatuh dari langit. Awalnya satu, lama kelamaan semakin banyak.

"Kai! Salju!" Misaki menarik tangan Kai dan memperlihatkan apa yang dia lihat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu terkejut akan perlakuan Misaki, tapi detik berikutnya dia ikut menikmati salju yang turun itu.

Misaki terus menatap langit yang tak berhenti menurunkan salju. "Indah," gumamnya.

Perhatian Kai segera tertuju pada Misaki. Pemuda itu cukup terkejut ketika mendapati gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum. Kai terkesima. Senyuman Misaki terlihat begitu lembut. Sang pemuda tetap memasang wajah datar, sehingga rasa terkejutnya tak tampak. "Tokura, kau tersenyum?"

Misaki memandang Kai. Pemuda itu tetap terlihat datar. "Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu?" Misaki bertanya. Gadis itu pun memalingkan wajahnya. "Akan lebih aneh jika kau yang tersenyum."

Misaki pun kembali menatap Kai. Dia terkejut. Kai kini sedang tersenyum. Bukan senyum mematikan yang sering dia gunakan dalam pertarungan, melainkan sebuah senyum tipis. Misaki kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Dia memillih untuk terus memperhatikan butiran-butiran salju yang turun. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Senyuman Kai terus menghiasi pikirannya.

Saat Misaki tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas di dekatnya. Ternyata, Kai tengah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Misaki. Pipi sang gadis mulai bersemu merah.

"Hei, Tokura," suara Kai menggelitik telinga Misaki, "kau lupa melepaskan genggamanmu."

Misaki terkejut. Dia memandang tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Kai. "Ma-maaf," ujar gadis itu sembari melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kai-kun, Misaki-san." Seseorang memanggil mereka. Dengan panggilan seperti itu, mereka sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil mereka.

"Ada apa, Aichi?" Misaki bertanya.

"Manajer memanggil kalian," Aichi menjawab.

Misaki dan Kai saling berpandangan. Sepertinya, ini tentang tugas yang akan Shin berikan. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah.

"Oh, akhirnya kalian datang," Shin menyambut mereka. Pria itu tengah berkutat dengan kabel-kabel lampu yang kusut.

"Shin, ada apa?" Misaki bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Aku sudah berkata akan memberikan kalian tugas," Shin berucap, "saatnya memberitahu tugas yang harus kalian selesaikan."

"Aku menolak," Kai tiba-tiba berbicara. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Shin berpikir sejenak. "Kau tidak membantu menghias pohon natal. Setidaknya, kau harus melakukan sesuatu," jawabnya.

Kai ingin kembali menentang perkataan Shin, tapi dia memilih untuk menjalankan tugas apa pun itu. Pemuda itu mendecih pelan, kemudian bertanya, "apa tugas yang akan kau berikan?"

Shin tersenyum. "Kalian dapat merapikan gudang," ujarnya.

"Untuk apa kami merapikannya?" Misaki berujar kesal. Dia merasa bahwa merapikan gudang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghias pohon natal.

"Lebih baik kalian merapikannya daripada kalian berdua tidak ada kegiatan," jelas Shin, yang langsung disambut dengan dengusan kesal dari mereka berdua. "Atau, kalian lebih memilih untuk bergabung dengan kami?" Shin menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Misaki menjawab dingin, "aku memilih untuk membersihkan gudang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Shin berucap sambil tersenyum. Pria itu pun berpaling ke arah Kai. "Kai, kau ikut membersihkan gudang, bukan?"

Kai mendecih kesal, tapi detik berikutnya dia menjawab pertanyaan Shin. "Sepertinya, bukan ide buruk," dia berucap dengan nada dingin. Misaki dan Kai pun membalikkan tubuh, hendak melangkah pergi.

"Oi, Kai! Nee-chan! Mengapa tidak bergabung bersama kami?" Miwa bertanya sembari mengangkat sebuah hiasan berbentuk lonceng. Kai menatap Miwa sekilas, lalu segera berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Ada apa dengan Kai-kun?" Aichi bertanya.

"Biarkan saja dia," Morikawa berkata sambil memainkan sebuah hiasan santa.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" seru Kamui kesal. Anak itu memang tidak menyukai sifat Kai yg dingin. Seruan Kamui yang kencang membuat Emi segera memandangnya. Hal itu membuat amarah Kamui mereda dan kini anak laki-laki itu tengah berbunga-bunga.

Emi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kamui ke Misaki yang memperhatikan pohon yang belum selesai dihias itu. "Misaki-san, kau mau bergabung?" tawarnya.

Misaki menatap Emi, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul Kai ke gudang untuk memulai tugasnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa?" Reiji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ASB, yo," Eiji berucap.

"ASB?" Izaki berpikir selama beberapa saat, "oh maksudmu, aku sangat bingung, yo." Eiji tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda bahwa Izaki menebaknya dengan benar.

"Mereka pasti punya alasan sendiri," Shin tiba-tiba berkata. "Entah kenapa, Misaki tak pernah mau menghias pohon natal."

"Benarkah?"

Shin mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu alasannya. Aku juga tak tahu alasan Kai. Tapi, ayo lupakan hal itu dan biarkan mereka membersihkan gudang. Mungkin mereka akan bersenang-senang."

Semuanya pun saling memandang, kemudian mengangguk setuju. _"Yosh!"_

**-oOo-**

Kai dan Misaki berjalan menuju gudang yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari villa. Mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara. Walau begitu, hal itu bukanlah masalah. Bagi mereka, ketenangan merupakan hal yang bagus.

Butiran salju turun satu persatu. Misaki menangkap beberapa dengan tangannya, tapi butiran-butiran itu segera mencair. Gadis itu mendesah kecewa. Tanpa sadar, dirinya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

_"__Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_,"

Misaki memandang Kai yang berada di depannya. Pemuda itu baru saja menyebutkan judul lagu yang sedari tadi ia senandungkan. Misaki hendak berkata sesuatu, tetapi saat dia hampir membuka mulutnya, mereka sudah sampai di depan gudang.

Kai membuka pintu. Pintu gudang itu adalah pintu kayu yang terlihat lumayan tua. Sebuah pasak kayu membentang di tengah pintu, memastikan pintu itu tidak terbuka. Jika orang ingin membuka pintu, dia harus menaikkan pasak kayu itu. Sedangkan jika orang ingin menguncinya, dia cukup menurunkan kayu itu. Kai mengangkat kayu itu agar dia dan Misaki dapat masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu membiarkan pasak kayu itu tidak turun sehingga pintu tidak terkunci.

"Kotor sekali," Misaki memperhatikan setiap sudut gudang itu. Beberapa peralatan yang sudah berdebu tergeletak tidak beraturan. Rak-rak berjejer tidak rapi. Beberapa buku yang terlihat kusam menghiasi lantai. Suasana yang gelap pun membuat gudang itu terlihat menyeramkan.

Kai meraba dinding, mencari tombol lampu. Setelah tombol iu ditemukan, ia menekannya. Lampu yang tidak terlalu terang pun menyala. Walau cahayanya remang-remang, setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Kai dan Misaki dapat melihat seluruh isi gudang.

"Ayo mulai," Kai berucap sembari meraih sebuah sapu. Dikibaskannya sapu itu, membuat debu-debu berterbangan. Alhasil, Misaki terbatuk-batuk.

"Hei!" gadis itu berseru kesal.

Kai tidak menanggapi kekesalan sang gadis dan memilih untuk menyerahkan sapu itu. "Kau menyapu, aku akan membereskan benda-benda ini," ujar Kai datar.

Misaki mendengus, kemudian meraih sapu itu. Dia pun mulai menyapu lantai. Kai segera berjalan mendekati buku-buku yang bertebaran dan menaruhnya di rak. Mereka berdua pun sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

_Bruk!_

_"Kya!"_ Misaki berteriak, kaget.

Kai segera memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa?"

Misaki menatap setiap sudut gudang, mencari asal suara yang tadi mengagetkannya. "Bunyi apa itu?" gumamnya.

Kai menunjuk pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup. "Sepertinya dari luar," ucapnya. Misaki memandang pintu itu ketakutan. "Apa kau takut?" Kai bertanya.

Misaki memandang pemuda itu kesal. "Tidak," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Sejujurnya, dia takut. Gudang yang menyeramkan ditambah bunyi yang misterius membuatnya merinding.

Kai berjalan mendekat ke arah Misaki. Pemuda itu terlihat datar seperti biasa. "Mungkin saja bunyi itu berasal dari makhluk halus," Kai berkata, lengkap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Misaki semakin ketakutan, tapi gadis itu berusaha bersikap sedatar mungkin. "Ja-jangan bodoh. Makhluk halus itu tidak ada," ujarnya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Misaki menatap Kai. Dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. "A-aku yakin," jawabnya, berusaha agar suaranya tidak ikut bergetar.

Kai terdiam, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Tatapannya terpaku pada langit-langit gudang. "Ada sesuatu di atas?"

"A-apa?" Misaki ikut menatap langit-langit, tapi dia tak menemukan apa-apa. "Kai, jangan menipuku!" gadis itu berseru kesal. Dia merasa Kai hanya membodohinya.

"Tidak, aku serius," Kai menunjuk dinding di belakang Misaki. "Sekarang, benda itu sudah pindah ke sana."

Misaki memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan. Seekor laba-laba merayap di dinding. Benar-benar dekat dengan dirinya. _"Kya!"_ Misaki kembali berteriak. Refleks, kedua tangannya segera memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Kai, usir laba-laba itu!" jeritnya.

Kai mendecih. Pemuda itu mengambil sapu, kemudian memukul laba-laba itu hingga mati dan jatuh ke lantai. "Dasar penakut," ucapnya pada Misaki.

"Aku bukan penakut!" Misaki memberengut kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memelukku dengan wajah ketakutan seperti ini?" tanya Kai datar.

Misaki yang baru saja tersadar bahwa dia memeluk Kai, segera melepaskan tangannya kemudian membalikkan badan. "Aku hanya terkejut. Itu saja," dia berucap tanpa melihat Kai. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Ia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri saat itu juga.

Kai tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk kembali berurusan dengan barang-barang yang harus dirapikan. Misaki pun kembali mengambil sapu. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri saat melihat laba-laba yang telah dibunuh oleh Kai, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyapu lantai gudang yang berdebu itu.

Setelah mereka bekerja selama beberapa menit—mungkin beberapa jam—gudang itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lantai yang tadinya tertutup oleh debu tebal, kini sudah bersih. Rak-rak sudah berjejer rapi, lengkap dengan buku-buku yang tersusun di dalamnya. Barang-barang lainnya sudah ditaruh di tempatnya masing-masing. Bahkan, sarang laba-laba pun sudah tidak terlihat—walau Misaki harus memohon kepada Kai agar pemuda itu yang membasmi sarang laba-laba.

Misaki menaruh sapu di sudut ruangan, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kai yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat buku. "Ayo kita kembali. Udara di sini mulai dingin."

Kai mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan Misaki. Misaki pun segera berlalu menuju pintu dan berusaha membukanya. Dia dorong pintu kayu itu, tapi pintu itu tak mau terbuka. Berkali-kali dia mencoba, tapi tetap gagal. "Kai, pintunya tak mau terbuka."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alis. Pemuda itu segera mendekat ke tempat dimana Misaki berdiri, kemudian mencoba mendorong pintu itu. Karena tak berhasil, Kai mencoba dengan menendangnya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu tetap tak mau terbuka. "Bagaimana bisa?" Kai bertanya, entah pada siapa.

"Bunyi itu," Misaki berucap. Kai memandang sang gadis, tak mengerti akan ucapannya. "Itu pasti bunyi dari kayu itu."

"Kayu?" Kai kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Misaki. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu pun teringat akan kayu yang digunakan sebagai pengunci pintu itu.

Misaki menganggukkan kepala. "Kayu itu pasti tertiup angin sehingga tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan membuat pintu ini tak dapat dibuka dari dalam," jelas Misaki.

Kai mendecih, kemudian berjalan ke belakang. "Tokura, menjauhlah dari pintu," dia menatap Misaki.

Misaki menuruti perkataan Kai dan berjalan menjauhi pintu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gadis itu bertanya sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Kai tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Misaki dan hanya menutup matanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sedetik kemudian, Kai membuka kedua matanya. Misaki masih menatap pemuda itu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan apa yang Kai lakukan.

Kai beranjak dari tempat dimana ia berdiri. Kakinya mengarahkan dia berlari menuju pintu kayu itu. Hal itu ia lakukan agar pintu itu terbuka, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Pintu itu tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?" Misaki menghampiri pemuda itu. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Tentu saja gadis itu khawatir. Tubuh Kai menghantam pintu itu cukup keras.

"Aku tak apa," Kai menjawab datar. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit berdiri. Dia bertumpu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba, tatapan yang Misaki berikan padanya berubah. Kai menyadari itu. Pemuda itu hendak bertanya, tapi suaranya tak dapat keluar. Dia tak pernah melihat Misaki menggunakan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya. Tatapan kosong yang penuh dengan rasa takut.

"Kai," Misaki berucap pelan. "K-kai," dia kembali berucap. Jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah tangan Kai. Pemuda itu melihat apa yang Misaki tunjuk. Punggung tangannya mengeluarkan cairan merah. "Ta-tanganmu berdarah," ujar Misaki dengan suara bergetar.

"Hanya luka kecil," Kai memaksakan suaranya agar keluar. Tatapan Misaki benar-benar membuatnya bisu. Tatapan itu mengerikan dan entah mengapa, dia membencinya. "Tokura, kau tak apa?"

Misaki tersentak. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, kemudian terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kai ikut diam, menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis. "Kai," Misaki menarik tangan Kai. Dia juga mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah sapu tangan. "Aku tak suka melihat darah," kata Misaki sembari membungkus luka Kai dengan sapu tangannya. Kai masih terdiam. Dia masih mencerna semua ini. "Aku _benci_ melihat darah," lanjut Misaki. Kai dapat merasakan genggaman Misaki pada tangannya mengerat. Gadis itu terus menunduk, sehingga Kai tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

Suasana kembali hening. Tapi, Kali ini Kai tidak ingin suasana hening itu berlangsung terlalu lama. "Mengapa kau benci melihat darah?"

Misaki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kai, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Mata biru Misaki lembab oleh air mata. Melihat itu, Kai bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia jarang melihat Misaki menangis—bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah.

"Hari dimana orang tuaku meninggal adalah hari paling mengerikan yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kulupakan," Misaki mulai bercerita. "Hari sudah sore saat itu. Aku sedang menunggu kedua orang tuaku di _Card_ _Capital._ Mereka berdua telah berjanji akan mengajariku cara bermain Vanguard," gadis itu meringkuk di lantai, memeluk kakinya. Dia selalu merasa sedih saat menceritakan tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk terus bercerita. "Tiba-tiba, Shin masuk ke dalam toko. Dia segera membawaku ke sebuah tempat dimana dua mobil sedang terbakar." Misaki berusaha menahan air matanya yang nyaris jatuh, sedangkan Kai melirik ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengerti betapa sedihnya Misaki. Sedetik kemudian, Misaki menoleh ke arah Kai. "Aku benci melihat darah, karena saat itu aku melihat darah mereka," Misaki berucap, "saat itu beberapa petugas sedang mengangkut jasad para korban. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat jasad kedua orang tuaku. Tubuh mereka terlihat mengerikan. Penuh dengan darah." Misaki memegang kepalanya sendiri. Air matanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Bahunya mulai bergetar.

Kai tidak tahan melihat hal itu. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya, tapi terhenti karena punggung tangannya yang masih berdarah. Kai menatap sapu tangan yang Misaki balutkan di tangannya. "Tokura, terima kasih." Misaki menatap Kai. Pemuda itu tetap terlihat datar. Misaki jarang mendengar Kai berterima kasih—mungkin satu atau dua kali. Tapi, kali ini pemuda itu mengatakannya. "Sapu tanganmu membuat darahku berhenti keluar," Kai kembali berucap.

Misaki menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Terima kasih kembali," gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf telah membuatmu mendengarkan ceritaku," dia berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Tak apa," Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Ceritamu menyedihkan," pemuda itu berujar. Misaki menatapnya, kemudian ikut bersandar ke dinding. "Lagipula, kita sedang terkunci di sini. Apa yang dapat kita lakukan?"

Mendengar perkataan Kai, Misaki teringat bahwa mereka memang sedang terkunci. Gadis itu berpikir dan tidak butuh waktu lama, dia sudah menemukan sebuah cara. "Kai, mengapa tidak menelpon Shin?" Misaki mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus," Kai merespon ide Misaki, "aku tak membawa ponselku. Pakailah ponselmu."

"Aku juga tak membawa ponselku," Misaki berucap kecewa. Dia pun mencoba mencari ide lain tapi tak ada yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Sepertinya kita harus menunggu Shin atau yang lainnya membukakan pintu," ujarnya. Dia berharap seseorang akan menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidak kunjung kembali dan akan mencarinya ke gudang ini. Dan semoga saja hal itu cepat terjadi, karena suhu di gudang ini terus menurun tiap detiknya.

"Jika kau bergabung dengan mereka dan menghias pohon natal, kau pasti takkan terkunci di sini," Kai berkata datar.

"Aku tak ingin menghias pohon natal," Misaki melihat ke arah Kai. "Hal itu hanya mengingatkanku akan kenangan indah yang kulalui bersama orang tuaku."

"Kenangan indah?"

Misaki mengangguk. "Dulu kami selalu menghias pohon natal bersama. Benar-benar menyenangkan," jelas Misaki. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, membayangkan kenangan indah itu.

"Sungguh beruntung," Kai menghela nafas, terdengar kecewa. Pemuda itu menatap Misaki. Kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Saat aku kecil, aku sangat bodoh," Kai berucap sambil memandang ke depan. Misaki menatapnya, ingin tahu. "Setiap tahun, aku selalu menolak ajakan mereka untuk menghias pohon natal bersama. Aku selalu membuat alasan, atau memilih pergi ke rumah teman." Kai melirik Misaki yang masih memperhatikannya. "Pada akhirnya, aku menyesal." Sang gadis menatap Kai, sedih. "Saat mereka meninggal, aku hanya dapat merenungkannya. Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersama mereka, tapi belum sempat kulakukan." Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. "Karena itu aku tidak ingin menghias pohon natal," Kai berucap, "aku ingin melakukannya, jika aku bersama keluargaku."

Misaki memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak berbicara. Dia tahu betul perasaan Kai. Perasaan ketika orang yang sangat kau sayangi harus meninggalkanmu. Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Walau begitu, keheningan ini terasa nyaman. Mereka tak perlu berkata apa-apa, tapi mereka dapat merasakan perasaan satu sama lain. Kedua anak manusia itu menikmati suasana ini selama beberapa saat.

Misaki mengeratkan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas. Terlihat kabut putih mengepul di udara. Gadis lavender itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan, berharap hal itu dapat membuat tubuhnya menghangat. Sayangnya, itu sia-sia. Walau sudah berkali-kali menggosok kedua tangan, tubuhnya tetap kedinginan.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Misaki menatap benda itu. Sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu. "Kai," Misaki memandang sang pemilik jaket. "Untuk apa jaket ini?"

"Kau kedinginan, bukan?" Kai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Misaki. "Pakai saja jaket itu. Aku tidak kedinginan." Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan lukanya yang terbalut sapu tangan. "Lagipula, kau sudah meminjamkan sapu tanganmu. Anggap saja itu balas budiku."

Misaki mendecih. "Jangan berbohong," dia berucap, "tak mungkin kau tidak kedinginan." Gadis itu membentangkan jaket yang dia genggam pada punggung Kai.

"Kau memang keras kepala," Kai berucap datar. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Misaki memalingkan wajah dan memberengut kesal. Tapi, bahunya kembali merasakan sesuatu. Kali ini bukan jaket, tetapi sebuah tangan. Kai menarik tubuhnya, sehingga mereka berdua dapat duduk berdekatan. Kemudian, pemuda itu memakaikan jaketnya ke salah satu bahu Misaki dan salah satu bahunya. "Ini lebih baik," Kai berucap.

Misaki terkejut akan hal ini. Pipinya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah. Dia ingin berpindah tempat, tapi dia tak bisa. Tubuh Kai terasa hangat dan nyaman. Dia ingin terus berada di dekat pemuda itu. Misaki pun memutuskan untuk tidak beranjak dari sana.

Lama mereka menunggu, berharap seseorang akan membuka pintu dan mengeluarkan mereka. Suhu di dalam gudang pun tak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Setiap detiknya, udara menjadi semakin dingin. Misaki menggigil sembari menggosok tangannya. Jaket yang dipakainya bersama Kai tidak terlalu membantu saat ini.

Sang gadis dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya semakin lemah. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya bergerak menuju tangan Kai, mengisi sela-sela jemari pemuda itu. Kai memperhatikan Misaki yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Jarak duduk mereka yang berdekatan membuatnya dapat merasakan tubuh sang gadis terus-menerus bergetar kedinginan.

"Kai, di-dingin," suara Misaki terdengar. Suara itu bergetar dan terdengar sangat lembut. Kai mendecih. Pemuda itu bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kau tahu, di saat seperti ini, sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku." Perkataan Misaki menarik perhatian Kai. "Bagaimana, jika aku mati disini?" Sang gadis lavender menatap Kai sembari menahan dingin. "Apa teman-temanku akan merasa sedih? Apa Shin akan menangis?" Misaki bertanya-tanya, "apa mungkin, mereka akan menangis, tetapi saat air mata mereka mengering, mereka akan melupakanku?"

Kai mendengus. Pemuda itu segera menarik tubuh Misaki, menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Misaki, meletakkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya. Misaki membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Dia ingin melepaskan diri, tapi Kai kembali membuatnya tak mampu beranjak. "Jangan," suara Kai yang dalam menggelitik telinganya.

"Kai,"

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Kai menghardik. Misaki terkejut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, ingin melihat wajah sang pemuda. Didapatinya sang pemuda terlihat luar biasa marah. Genggamannya pada tubuh Misaki pun semakin erat. Gadis itu hanya dapat terdiam, mematung.

Kai menyadari betapa kerasnya dia membentak Misaki. Dia melihat ke arah gadis yang tengah terkejut itu. "Maaf," gumam Kai. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Kesadaran Misaki kembali. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ti-tidak, itu salahku. Kepalaku penuh dengan hal-hal negatif," ucapnya. "Dan, Kai? Apa kau baru saja meminta maaf?"

Kai menutup matanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Misaki tentang permintaan maafnya. Secepat kilat, dia menarik kepala Misaki, menenggelamkannya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau bodoh, bila menanyakan hal-hal tadi," kata Kai. "Teman-temanmu, Shin, semuanya pasti merasa kehilangan jika kau mati," Kai melirik Misaki, "aku pun akan merasa kehilangan." Pemuda itu mengelus kepala sang gadis. Jemarinya menyisir lembut setiap helai surai lavender itu. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu tetap hangat, Misaki."

Sang gadis terkejut. Pipinya memerah dan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Dia merasa senang saat Kai memanggilnya "Misaki" seperti tadi. Si pengguna klan Genesis ini membalas pelukan Kai. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kai melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Misaki bingung. Saat gadis itu hendak bertanya, sang pemuda mengangkat dagunya, sehingga mata mereka berdua saling beradu. Misaki khawatir Kai dapat melihat semburat merah di pipinya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "K-kai, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Misaki bertanya tergagap-gagap. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

Jari Kai menyentuh bibir Misaki dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu merasa malu. Sedetik kemudian, Kai menghentikan jarinya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Misaki bingung dengan apa yang pemuda itu ingin lakukan, tapi ia lebih bingung pada dirinya sendiri, karena melihat senyuman Kai benar-benar membuatnya merasa hangat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Misaki. Pemuda itu mengecup pelan bibir sang gadis. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut untuk dapat menutup matanya.

Kai melepaskan bibirnya. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung selama satu detik, tapi berhasil membuat wajah Misaki merah padam. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" Misaki memberengut kesal. Sebenarnya, gadis itu tidak benar-benar ingin Kai berhenti tersenyum, hanya saja ia merasa malu.

"Aku ingin menghangatkanmu, Misaki," ujar Kai. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Misaki, kemudian meluncurkan kecupannya pada kening sang gadis, lalu kedua pipi, hingga kembali ke bibirnya. Misaki tak memberi perlawanan. Dia merasa nyaman dengan apa yang Kai lakukan. Dia juga merasa bahwa Kai tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padanya. Pemuda itu kembali mengecup bibirnya. Kecupan kali ini berlangsung lumayan lama. Kedua anak manusia itu saling menutup mata, menikmati apa yang mereka bagi bersama.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka kehabisan oksigen. Kecupan itu pun diakhiri, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sibuk memburu nafas. Kai mengelus pucuk kepala Misaki, sedangkan gadis itu hanya dapat terus menahan semburat merah yang menghias wajahnya.

"Hei, Misaki," Kai menyebut nama gadis di hadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Misaki menatap Kai bingung. Pemuda itu terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa perkataan itu serius atau tidak.

Kai mengetahui apa yang Misaki pikirkan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis," Kai berucap. "Lupakan saja yang tadi aku katakan. Lain kali, aku akan mengatakannya disaat yang tepat."

Misaki terkikik. "Kai bodoh," dia berujar. "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya lain kali," gadis lavender itu memandang Kai, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Kai tersipu tipis—sangat tipis—saat mendengar Misaki mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu ingin ia dengar itu. Dia segera memeluk sang gadis. Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua melupakan semuanya. Mereka lupa bahwa mereka sedang terjebak. Mereka juga lupa bahwa suhu di gudang itu luar biasa dingin. Yang mereka tahu, kini perasaan mereka berdua telah tersampaikan.

Kai mengeratkan dekapannya, kemudian mendekati wajah Misaki. Bibirnya hendak mengecup kening sang gadis.

_Kriek!_

"Kai-kun! Misaki-san! Apa kalian baik-baik..."

Kai dan Misaki hanya dapat terdiam. Teman-teman mereka masuk ke dalam gudang dan mendapati mereka dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Aichi yang pertama kali masuk, hanya dapat mematung.

"Aichi, ada apa?" Suara seorang anak perempuan terdengar dari luar. Langkah sepatunya yang bertemu dengan salju terdengar jelas. Saat anak perempuan itu hampir memasuki gudang, seseorang segera menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Ya ampun, apa kalian tak dapat menahan diri?" Miwa bertanya meledek. Tangannya sibuk menutup mata Emi.

Detik berikutnya, Kamui, Reiji, dan Eiji ikut masuk ke dalam gudang. Mereka terkesiap melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Morikawa dan Izaki pun tak jauh berbeda. Mereka berdua menganga lebar, tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat.

Shin segera masuk ke dalam gudang. Aura mencekam keluar dari tubuhnya. "Kai, apa yang kau lakukan pada keponakanku?" sambil berusaha tersenyum, Shin bertanya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat," Misaki berucap sembari mengibaskan tangannya. Dia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kai, kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Kai pun ikut berdiri. Misaki pikir, pemuda itu akan membantunya menjelaakan apa yang terjadi, tetapi pemikirannya salah. Kai menarik tubuh Misaki dan kembali mendekapnya. "Sekarang, gadis ini milikku," Kai berucap datar.

**-oOo-**

_Beberapa tahun_ _kemudian..._

"Ayah, aku ingin memasang bintangnya," seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar enam tahun tersenyum sembari menunjukkan sebuah hiasan berbentuk bintang kepada ayahnya. "Gendong aku!"

"Baiklah," sang ayah bersiap-siap mengangkat tubuh putranya.

"Tidak boleh!" seseorang berseru. Terlihatlah seorang anak perempuan yang tengah memberengut kesal. "Tahun lalu, kakak sudah memasang bintangnya. Tahun ini, giliranku."

"Tapi aku mau memasangnya!"

"Ini giliranku!"

Kedua saudara itu saling bertatapan, mengabaikan ayah mereka yang hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?" Seorang wanita muncul dari dalam dapur, lengkap dengan celemek yang berhiaskan tepung.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi," ayah kedua anak itu menjawab. Sementara itu, kedua anaknya tetap saling bertatapan sengit.

Si wanita lavender terkikik geli. Perlahan, dia mendekati kedua anak yang merupakan buah hatinya itu. Melihat sang ibu mendekat, mereka berdua berlari-lari menuju sang ibu.

"Ibu, kakak jahat! Dia tak mau membiarkan aku memasang bintangnya!"

"Tapi, aku ingin melakukannya, ibu! Itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam menghias pohon natal!"

Si wanita lavender tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menepuk kepala anak-anaknya dengan lembut. "Kalian senang menghias pohon natal, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian tak perlu memikirkan siapa yang memasang bintangnya. Siapapun yang memasangnya, kalian berdua akan tetap bersenang-senang," sang ibu menasihati. Wanita itu menunjuk suaminya. "Lihat ayah kalian. Dia kelihatan lelah, karena dia yang mengangkat pohon, juga hiasan-hiasannya. Walau begitu, ibu yakin ayah kalian tidak memikirkan rasa lelah itu. Dia ingin membuat kalian berdua bersenang-senang, jadi dia melupakan rasa lelahnya."

Kedua anak itu saling memandang. Detik berikutnya, mereka berlari menuju sang ayah. "Ayah, maafkan kami," sang adik berbicara.

"Iya, ayah. Kami malah sibuk bertengkar, padahal ayah sudah susah-payah menyiapkan pohon untuk dihias," sang kakak turut berbicara.

Ayah mereka tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang dilihat orang lain, selain keluarganya sendiri. "Tak apa. Ayah tidak keberatan melakukannya demi kalian." Dia mengambil hiasan bintang yang terjatuh di lantai, kemudian bertanya, "jadi, siapa yang akan memasang bintang ini?"

Kakak-beradik itu saling memandang, hingga akhirnya, sang kakak mengalah. "Kali ini giliranmu," ujarnya pada sang adik.

"Terima kasih, kak!" Anak perempuan itu memeluk kakaknya, kemudian berlalu ke ayahnya.

Pria berambut coklat itu menggendong putrinya, sehingga si anak perempuan dapat memasang hiasan bintang di tempatnya. Setelah hiasan bintang terpasang, pria itu menurunkan anaknya. Dua bersaudara itu pun menikmati keindahan pohon yang telah mereka hias, sementara ayah mereka melangkah menuju istrinya yang tengah tersenyum. "Kau hebat, dapat membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar," ujarnya.

"Toshiki saja yang payah," sang istri meledek.

"Aku payah? Coba katakan sekali lagi, Misaki." Pria itu mencium hidung sang istri, membuat wanita itu tersipu malu. Walau mereka sudah menikah selama beberapa tahun, suaminya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu.

"Ayah dan ibu romantis sekali!" anak bungsu mereka berkata. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Pipi sang ibu semakin memerah setelah mendengar perkataan putrinya, sedangkan sang ayah tersenyum iseng.

Tiba-tiba, si anak sulung bertanya. "Saat masih kecil, apa ibu dan ayah juga menghias pohon natal?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kai dan Misaki terdiam selama beberapa saat. Suasana ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"Ayah? Ibu?" Anak laki-laki itu memandang kedua orang tuanya. "Apa pertanyaanku salah?"

Pada akhirnya, sang wanita lavender mengeluarkan suara. "Tidak. Pertanyaanmu tidak salah," jawab Misaki. "Saat kecil, ibu sering menghias pohon natal. Tapi, saat kakek dan nenek kalian meninggal, ibu tidak lagi melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya, ibu bertemu dengan ayah kalian. Kami menikah dan kalian pun lahir."

"Jadi, ibu mau menghias pohon natal, karena kami?" tanya si anak bungsu, yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang ibu.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah?" anak sulung itu kembali bertanya.

Kai tetap terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Melihat suaminya seperti itu, Misaki segera menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. "Sebelum kalian lahir, ayah kalian ini tidak pernah menghias pohon natal," ujar wanita itu, "dia orang yang malas." Misaki menatap suaminya dan terkikik geli.

"Aku bukan pemalas," Kai berucap. "Aku hanya ingin menghias pohon natal dengan keluargaku saja," pemuda itu mendekati kedua anaknya, kemudian menggendong mereka di tangannya, "dan akhirnya, aku dapat melakukannya. Aku dapat menghias pohon natal dengan keluargaku." Pria itu mencium kening istrinya. "Keluarga yang kita bentuk bersama, Misaki."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Halo minna!**

**SELAMAT HARI NATAL!**

**Saya persembahkan fanfic ini kepada para readers. Semoga para readers menyukai karya saya.**

**Belakangan ini saya sedang sibuk. Maklum sebentar lagi ujian. Maka, mohon maaf bila saya tidak terlalu aktif m(_ _)m**

**Saya juga ingin mohon maaf karena belum melanjutkan fanfic multi chapter saya, "Sicarius, the Hunter Organization"**

**Tadinya saya sudah membuat beberapa chapter, tapi semua data saya hilang :(**

**Oh, iya. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apa ada yang tahu kapan Kai akan muncul di Cardfight! Vanguard G? Saya dengar dia akan muncul lagi dan semoga saja itu terjadi. I really miss you, Kai *^***

**Sekian dulu yang ingin saya sampaikan ^-^ sampai jumpa!**

**~ Maritha El Sephira ~**


End file.
